customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
Slizer Drone
Slizer Drones were created by the Slizers. History The Slizer Drones were created when the rulers of the Slizer Planet wanted a certain kind of servant. They ended up mass-producing them for all of the Regions so that the rulers of the regions could have as many as they liked. They were meant to look like Slizers while not using weapons or using disks against their opponents. They could also transform into forms with special powers like invisibility, levetation, and flight. Their visors are modeled after real Slizer visors. It is rumored that the special Drones who are the most powerful ones have night and/or heat vision powers. Before the Meteorite Strike Before the Meteorite struck they were used as war machines when the 8 regions declared war on each other. They all had special powers and functions depending on what region they were used at. When the 8 regions made peace the Drones were used to clean, repair injured slizers, and test out new equipment and weapons. Sometimes Drones were able to go into battles in the Slizer Dome with a respective Slizer from the Drone's own region. When in Slizer battles they had to use a Disk arm for defense. All of that changed when the Meteorite struck the Slizer Planet and destroyed half of the planet and its Drones. After the Meteorite Strike When the Meteorite struck, the Drones in the Jungle, Energy, Rock Regions and the Slizer Dome were all but destroyed. Some Drones escaped, but there were few who did escape. The ones in the other regions were safe and they are all still intact unless they were destroyed by natural causes. The Drones that escaped tunneled underground and are looking for the rumored "Slizer Disk Mining Tunnel." When they get there (if they do) they will use the Disks and try to attack the Slizers who abandoned them to die during the Meteorite strike. Abilities They are very strong, and they can lift objects that weighed up to 10,000 pounds. They also range in colors since each region has their own army of them. They are capable of using melee weapons. A few select drones become Slizers and are outfitted to become a Slizer. When Slizer Drones become Slizers they go through a very painful experience, but in the end they knew that it was worth it. Gear Most drones choose to wield no weaponry, but some use swords or daggers. When select drones become Slizers the robot drone limbs are removed and carefully replaced with stronger Slizer limbs and an arm (Or two) become(s) a Disk arm. when they were used in the war they had special and more advanced abilities so they were fit for combat with Slizers and other Drones. Gallery Blaster disk.jpg|A Disk that Blaster Slizer Drones use Lenon3.jpg|This planet, Lenon 3, is where Drones are created Trivia *This is Bane7's first custom page on this Wiki *They can also vary in size from small drones to huge bulky fighter drones. *When they are made for a certain element they are painted with a special type of paint that lasts as long as it is not burned off. *They were once their own humanoid race, but they were killed and mutated or turned into a robot by turing their body into a metal shell with mechanical wires and gears in them. *This is the very first creation on the wiki. Category:User:Bane7 Category:Slizers Category:Intact Objects Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Destroyed Objects